Ocean Gem
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: [Hardenshipping AU] A gem store owner, as well as repairer, by the name of Maxie was smitten when he first laid eyes upon Archie a Sharpedo trainer seeking assistance in mending his beloved anchor chain. Little did the man realize that a simple desirable crush would become something deeper than the ocean itself? Rating is T might change to M later on.
1. Magma Gems

Author Notes: _This is my first hardenshipping fanfic. These ideas that I am using for this fanfic, such as in this first chapter, were not thought up by myself. Later on there will be headcanons implemented by myself, but that won't be for a while (if I can make regular updates)._

 _Gem Store AU was thought up by Cherry-Jacks and Juggaloopuff:_ post/141004380749/so-i-thought-about-team-magma-being-jewelers-and

 _Archie the Sharpedo Trainer was thought up by Organized-fan:_ _art/Archie-as-a-Sharpedo-trainer-at-a-water-park-559098935_

 _I did borrow a bit from Cherry-Jack on the first chapter when writing this. (If you're reading this sir I hope it was okay. I tried to have an alikeness to it without ripping you off word-for-word. If you have an issue with it I promise I will take this down if you want me to.)_

 _But overall I hope whoever had read this is enjoying thus far. Due to my sporadic way of going from writing to not at all I may have periods where I don't update for a bit. But don't let that detour you fans~! I will do my best to update frequently~!_

 _Also, I apologize for the unoriginal and shitty title. It was the best I could do without leaving this untitled._

* * *

Crystallized orbs stare dumbfounded at the broken chain dangling from his slick clothed palm. The man has been floating there in the water for quite some time still trying to register the uncanny way in which his beloved chain had been snapped into pieces. Archie, about a half hour to an hour ago, was doing his usual performance with his Sharpedo when one of them went soaring a little closer than usual above him as the chain bounced off his chest and into the air then SNAP! It caught onto one of the Pokemon's massive teeth and now it rests in his grasp in several large pieces... Luckily the Sharpedo realized what it had done, and was kind enough to retrieve the separated remains back to the man from off the tank floor. Noticing that a crimson gaze was anxiously peering up at him, he lowers his free hand onto its snout to rub it in reassurance. "It's all right I know ya didn't mean ta do it." He did his best to perk up in a grin at his companion despite how bummed out he is. Now he had to figure out where and how he to get his treasured chain fixed. Mentally he winces. It wasn't the tiniest piece of jewelry so it was probably going to cost him a good chunk of cash. But it would be worth it in the end. Archie practically had the item all his life.

 _What were the odds?_ The dark-haired-man wonders to himself as he steps out of the boxcar lift. His nose is immediately met with the smell of charcoal, and his body with a bit of warmth. His childhood friend Shelly, who also works at Wail-World as a Milotic trainer, pointed him in the direction of a jewelry store in Lavaridge Town. Apparently her girlfriend works at this... ...he squints as he tries his best to try to recall the store's name. It suddenly hits him when in big blocky letters **MAGMA GEMS** catches his gaze on a humongous sign sitting at the top of a brightly red building.

A finger lowers to the v-neck collar of his shirt tugging at it as he feels a line of sweat roll down the side of his neck. He hopes he could get in and out. This place was extremely warm! _Why would someone run a jewelry store in such a remote place? Wouldn't more of the tourist towns make more sense...? At least it'd be more tolerable there..._ Swiftly he strides over to the really, _really_ red building in hopes to escape the almost intolerable heat. He finds himself frown in disappointment. _Not much luck in here..._ His aquamarine eyes are met with much more _red_ on inside as on the outside. At least there was some black to sort of counteract the unnecessary amount of the color.

After adjusting to how much the redness of _everything_ searing his eyeballs he finally notices the lavender-haired-woman at the front counter. Irises matching her hair peer up from the graphic novel in her hands only for a few seconds just to acknowledge the man. They retreat back to its pages staring at them in this mono-toned fashion almost as if she didn't enjoy what she was looking at.

Archie stands there for a moment waiting for her to say something, anything. He shuffles awkwardly a bit not enjoying the silence.

As he opens his mouth to say something, he hears her voice which matches her dead panned expression quietly speak above him. "In the back my boss does the repairs."

 _Was she a mind reader?_ He wonders internally as he blinks in bewilderment.

Her eyes shift back up to him. "You are here to get your chain repaired, right?"

That causes his body to jolt in surprise, and he can't help but laugh in remembering he had been holding his beloved chain this entire time. "Right yar be lass."

She simply motions her hands towards the back as she says nothing. Her attention back to the manga in her grasp.

He follows her instructions making his way to where the repair... he never got a name or gender... so repair _person_ is at. It takes him a bit to get there as various gems, mostly of blues and other cool shades, catch his attention. The area in the back is a small office-like room, almost like a cubicle but a big larger. Sitting centered in the far back of the room is a massive-sized deck, more in length than size. Along the surface and both sides of the desk are numerous boxes labeled with names of which he presumes are the customers and items inside them. After inspecting the entirety of the tiny area his sapphire irises catch that of ruby ones staring him down.

Archie freezes in place as he watches fiery eyes leisurely trail down then back up his body before meeting back with his own cool ones. He notices them flicker slightly as this cat-like grin flips his judging scowl right-side up.

" _How may I help you?_ "


	2. The Muscles!

Author Notes: _It is my headcanon though to name them slightly differently than what most fans name them. Ironically if you translate the meaning of Maxie's name you get: The Great Great lol~  
_

 _If Maxie seems a wee bit OOC is because I agree with who thinks Maxie would have the crush on Archie first~_

 _As for the whole Archie-being-shorter-than-Maxie shtick there are hardenshipping fans like myself who like to go with that headcanon, and while I can dig Archie being taller or the same height, I think it's cuter to have him shorter~ Plus I feel like maybe that gives him an old chip on his shoulder so he made himself bigger and stronger size-wise to prove that he was more than what his height perceives lol~_

* * *

It has and was going to continue to be a long day for the red head. If it isn't people wanting their jewelry looking brand spanking new, then it is others breaking theirs left and right! Bony digits raise to his forehead massage circles into his temples. _It is sometimes tiring being the best jeweler in all of Hoenn..._ Despite being so swamped Maxie can hear footsteps entering his office. There was a time in his life when he had to be cautious of everything going on around him, and it stuck with him ever since.

The site his eyes lay upon is so mesmerizing he can't take them off of it. Standing in the doorway is a man rippling in sunkissed muscles that his clothes could barely contain them under the fabric. His face ruggedly handsome with a well-groomed beard to boot. What really draws him in are irises crisp, clear, and blue as the ocean. It takes every ounce of Maxie's will power not to faun over the gorgeous hunk. Though he can't stop the delightful grin that sneaks onto his pasty lips.

Fingers lower slightly to the rims of his glasses removing them from his freckled face, folding them up, then resting them carefully onto his desk top. " _How may I help you?_ "

He watches as the man flinches, as if he's been spaced out since they made eye contact. His teeth make small clicking noises as they resist the urge to sink into his bottom lip when he is flashed a smile from the other.

"A buddy of mine told me about yer shop and said ya could fix me chain."

A fiery eyebrow arches quizzically at the unusual accent. Not that he is foreign to such one here in this region. Just not expecting it to come out of this beautiful man's mouth. Eyes travel from the others face to look at the piece of jewelry held out to him. He frowns in curiosity at the dismantled chain. _What could damage such a large specimen...?_

His crimson stare suddenly moves to a massive arm when it flexes upon the darker man reaching behind his head to rub at it nervously. A light pitter patter in his chest causes his heart to begin pounding when a baritone chuckle fills his ears.

"Yeah, one of me Sharpedo snagged it with one of its teeth and shattered the thing. Broke me heart when it did."

Maxie can see the sadness flowing in crystallized pools. It is hard to miss how much that giant gaudy chain meant to the man. It doesn't take him long to rise to his feet circling around his desk to meet the other on the other side. He almost chuckles in amusement in seeing how shorter he is to him. Gingerly he lowers his hands to cautiously retrieve the item out of the others. His ivory cheeks darken into a light hue similar to his hair color as his fingertips brush against the palm of the man's hand. "Don't fret. My associates and myself will have the upmost respect when taking care of your chain Mr...-?"

Another, less disheartening, laugh rumbles past the man's plump lips and Maxie feels the thumping in his heart speed up. "Archimedes, but everyone call me Archie." Pearly whites are flashed at the red head while his hand extends out to him. "And what's yer name?"

Maxie's heart is pounding so hard and fast that he swears he'll have a heart attack! Hesitantly he reaches out a shaking arm to honor the man's handshake. The contact sends a shudder throughout his skinny body. He isn't too surprised to feel rough callous skin under his fingers and palm. His own smile, with less teeth, is beamed down at the other. "Maxton. Though I prefer Maxie."

A yelp of surprise escapes the taller male when he is accidentally yanked forward, and shaken up and down from the shorter's vigorous handshake. "Nice ta meet ya Maxie~!" His body then stiffens when he feels an almost painful patting against his back. "And thanks fer helping me out~! This chain means a lot ta me."

For a little guy he is as strong as his muscle implied. ...not that he was complaining _too_ much about it... "Oh, uh, you're quite welcome."

"So level with me. How much am I gonna spend on gettin' her fixed?"

 _To point that one is._ "Well, do you just wanted to simply repaired?" His eyes shift back to the broken pieces sitting in his palms. He went quiet for a moment so he can inspect it. "Seeing as how old and wore out it is... do you want me to reburish it...?"

The question leaves Archie dumbfounded for a second. That is the farthest thought he had from his mind when it all happened. Maxie was right. It was old and worn out. Maybe he can spend a little extra to "doll" it up... "Yeah, sure, why not? If I'm gonna brag about how much I love it might as well make her look nice, am I right~?"

"I'd say it's the least you could do after throwing... 'her' to the Sharpedo." Oh how the smirk drips into each word he speaks.

His snarky remark has Archie blushing in embarrassment. "Was an accident I swear!" Though he looks and sound flustered his smile never falters.

The response he receives only makes his smirk widen. He allows the other to simply stand there while fetching a blank box out of the pile of marked ones on his desk. Carefully he removes the lid placing the jewelry inside. After sealing it up he turns back to Archie handing it over to him. "Take this to the other room on the right of the hallway. My assistant Tabitha will have you fill out some information as well as discuss the payment with you."

Happily he accepts the container. "I know I've done it plenty of times now, but thanks once again. You guys are life savers~!"

The smirk lightens back to a smile. "And you're quite welcome again. Don't worry. As I've reassured your precious chain is in more than capable hands."

With another and last thank you, the beefier man was out of the office to do as instructed by the red head. All the while ruby irises can't help but trail down watching a firm backside sway at every step Archie takes. As weird as it was he can't help but believe he has seen that delicious rump somewhere before... That's when it hits him! He knows he has seen that combination of bronze skin, ebony hair, and cerulean eye color before! Not only did he hold an uncanny resemblance to his co-workers' (who are also close friends) significant others, but it was from the day they convinced him to attend Wail-World with them. Their said significant others gave them front row seats to watch them perform. He had been dragged along, much to his dismay as a supporting friend, and that's where he remembers seeing that rock hard body. Clad in a skin tight diving suit to boot~! That was the only thing he enjoyed about the whole spectacle.

If he plays his cards right then maybe the Great Maxie would get to see the man more and outside of his store.


	3. Thirstin'

Author Notes: _The scene with Maxie and his umbrella is inspired from the ending scene from the fanfic about Archie as a Sharpedo trainer. Though it would be fun and cute to incorporate into the story._

 _Maxie in my story is a little mix of Pokespe and ORAS. While I've never read the manga, from what I've seen in snippets Maxie in that is a little twisted (and loves the sauce lol). I'm sorta chalking up Maxie's inner… pervert up to that side I mixed in there. He does wear glasses but not all the time. They're for more up close projects (I've decided that he's far sighted)._

 _As far as Archie is concerned I wanted his chain anchor thing to be very special. So his father is the reason for that. There will be more on that later I promise. I've also decided that Mega stones are very, very rare to a point where barely anyone knows of them. Some other characters might jump in later to help out on that._

 _Also, I know I've started this story off with Archie but this is actually a Maxie one. Though Archie will have a backstory as well~_ _  
_

* * *

When Archie doesn't pick up upon him calling him, Maxie assumes he's busy at work. As unpleasant as his previous experience was with Wail-World, the red head decides to pay the watery attraction another visit. Though he knows it won't be all bad. He'd get to feast his eyes all over that scrumptious body, and pretend like he is nothing more than a fan watching the spectacle.

It takes him about ten to fifteen minutes to arrive in Lilycove City. After feeding his trusted Crobat a poffin and scratching affectionately underneath its chin, he returns it back to its Pokeball. The last thing he needs is to scare the other people off at the destination by bringing in his six foot sized bat Pokemon. He spends another ten to fifteen minutes waiting impatiently in line for a ticket buying himself a seat closer to the water. As much as he loathes being so close to it it is the only way to get the best view of the man he's seeking.

About an hour later, between the trip, getting the ticket, and waiting in his seat, the show finally starts. Disappointment saddens his anticipation upon seeing caramel skin and ocean orbs he adores on other performers instead of the one he's looking for. As he's ready to move from out of his seat and call it a day, his fiery irises churn ecstatically when Sharpedo start popping up amongst the sea of Milotic and Walrein. The man did mention the creatures so Maxie figures that it is what the man trains signifying -ooh! And there on cue there was the man shooting off into the air like a torpedo! His wet-suit clad body glistening in the sun from both the sunlight and the sea water dripping down it. It takes every ounce of the pale male's strength not to start drooling like a Mightyena ogling a piece of meat. He is enamored with the entirety of the performance searing every muscle and movement into his memory. Though this never distracts him from... there the Sharpedo are going fast before... AH-HAH! With a Skitty-who-just-ate-a-Tailow smirk he whips out a bright red umbrella bellowing it out in front of him to protect himself from the small wave the Pokemon projects at the front row. When he is certain the water has retried back below does he hide it back to his side. _The Great Maxie - 1. The wa-_ SPLASH! A startled noise shrieks past his lips when another onslaught of waves hits him square in the face! Past sopping wet bangs he spots Archie grinning slyly at him from his floating position. Oh, how he wants to wipe... yet smooch that smile off the man's handsome face...! Since getting even a little wet is expected he fetches a towel out of the bag at his side to lighten his soaked form. He wouldn't be mad for too long. Especially when he gets a lovely view of the man's backside as he's bowing to the cheering and applauding crowd.

Shortly afterwards, still in that diving suit that leaves nothing to the imagination, Archie met Maxie halfway towards his sitting place during the show. "Ya look like a drowned Skitty! Hope ya not as mad as one~!" He bellows into a laugh while offering the taller man a second towel to dry farther off with.

Gladly he accepts the towel rubbing it over his damp body since the first one was focused on his head. "It is very tempting to claw that..." The read head pauses to stop himself from saying _handsome_. "...face of yours."

His lanky body hobbles over upon feeling hand patting it roughly. "Aww don't be like that Max, I was only playin'~! Plys I couldn't have ya makin' me look bad in front of my fans could I~?" Those ice cold cheeks of his warm up when he is winked at. The arm around him never moving. "And I can call you Max, can I?"

 _You can call me whatever you like as long as I get to stay in your arm(s)._ Is what he wants to say to the shorter of the two, but all that comes out is: "...I've been called worse."

That all too familiar racing sensation in his heart returns when he feels the arm move from his back to barely around his neck and shoulders. "So, Max, what brings ya the deep ends of me part of the sea~?"

Hands reach into the bag dangling from his lithe form to retrieve the box inside. "If you don't mind sharing..." Fingers skim underneath the top's edges carefully prying it off the container. "...would you be willing to share what's so important about this chain of yours...?" A tender grin can't help but creep onto Maxie's freckled face when he watches aquamarine eyes sparkle like the ocean on a sunny afternoon. He swears he can also spot tears in the back of them.

Clothed hands lower to the piece of jewelry picking it up so slowly and gently as if the man is handling his newborn child. There is nothing but the happiest of smiles upon his lips. "...it's... it's _beautiful_...!" Is all Archie can gasp out in awe. Fingertips delicately caress over the shimmering metallic coating. _It looks so brand new. It is as if..._ "It's... it's like I'm seeing her fer the first time..." His cheeks hurt so badly that's how wide and hard he's grinning. "She hasn't looked this good since when me father first gave her ta me." A finger runs over the multi-colored gem in the center of the anchor on the end of the massive chain. He chuckles in a low soft tone. "I still don't know what this stone is. No one's been able ta figure it out." Sapphire melds into ruby for only a second when their eyes meet before muscular arms encase the skinnier man in a Ursaring hug.

This part of the reaction is something he hardly expects. If he isn't so dazed from the embrace itself, he would curse under his breath over how badly his face is burning. Pasty palms lower to the other male's back patting them awkwardly. "...you're welcome." Is all he can muster verbally. His hands begin twitching from him keeping them from delving underneath the man's bandana to run through dark tresses. He does his best to also keep his face as far away from him so he doesn't drink in his scent with his nose. Though he does catch a hint of musk mixed in with sea water which causes him to lick his lips. The hug doesn't last too long, and he stops himself from yanking him back into his arms.

"I know I've already paid ya fer the work, but is there any other way I can repay you~?"

His question leaves Maxie flabbergasted for a moment before he composes himself back to his stoic but confident stature. He feels that familiar warmth on his cheeks when a laugh fills his ears. "Why don't we grab a cup of coffee, and I'll try to figure out something during that time." A playful smirk curls along the edges of his lips. "You _do_ like coffee, don't you?" It was his turn to laugh upon watching his own toothy grin widen across bronze cheeks.

"Course I do~ Who doesn't?"

Lengthy arms wrap around one muscular arm as they are walking off. The smirk on his face never faltering. "Oh you'd be surprised."


	4. How Sweet

_Author Notes: I dunno who came up with the idea that Maxie has an ungodly love for sweets but I accept it~ (Plus I have one too so it's fun to write about it lol~) Also I hope everyone enjoys a bit of flirty Maxie going on (as well as flustered Archie)~ ;3_

 _Once again more headcanons revolving around Maxie are from Cherry-Jack. They tie into some future secret spoilers~_

 _I'll go into further details later, but yes Archie lost his pops when he was kid. That's why he loves his chain so much._

* * *

If he doesn't have it already, then Archie swears the drink he's drowning in all those sweets will make Maxie a diabetic. _The man ordered the coffee sweet. Why was he adding more to it?!_

An embarrassed frown scowls along the taller man's lips while his gaze shifts away from the other. "Is there a reason you're staring at me like _that_?!" He is being gawked at with a look that is a combination of shock and disgust. His response only makes the darker-haired-one laugh making his frown bigger. "And why are you laugh?!"

A finger raises to wipe away a tear from underneath his eye. "Calm down Max. I'm not being mean ta ya."

The frown lightens slightly at the grin beaming at it. "Then what _are_ you doing...?" He asks in a hardly amused tone. Crimson irises burn a heated glare into watery pools staring up into them.

"Ya sure like sweets, don'tcha~?"

His question causes him to pause as a smirk sneaks onto his lips. Molten eyes roam over a caramel coated body before returning to cooler ones. "I've ben told I have a bit of a sweet tooth, yes."

"Ya got a favorite sweet? Or do ya like 'em all?"

"Lava cakes and cookies. But I like a little of every sweet." That smirk of his softens into a simple grin. "And what of you?"

His smiling has the one on his own face widen showing off his teeth. "What can I say~?" He thrusts the frappe in his hands straight into the air. "I'm hooked on salted caramel~!" To show his enthusiasm he thrusts his straw into his mouth to guzzle a large drink of it.

As he does so eyes travel down to watch said mouth. They flicker upon spotting a small splatter of liquid from the sweet drink along his bottom jaw. The smirk previously on his own mouth returns with gusto when he leans towards the other man. A slender index finger brushes against the area where he found the sugary substance. He stares into confused eyes while landing the tip of the coated finger to his tongue. Leisurely he sucks at it with his gaze never leaving the others. He can't help but chuckle at the other when his confusion flushes into flusteredness. "Delicious indeed~..."

While Archie sits there sputtering half-registering what had just happened, Maxie uses that tiny window of time to scoot his chair and body closer to him. "So..." Elbows prop themselves onto the table followed with him resting his chin onto the back of his hands. "What made you wanna become a trainer? A Sharpedo one at that?"

As he's about to finally say something about the taller man's flirtatious act he immediately forgets it when asked the questions. Though his cheeks are still a light hue of crimson, the situation now farthest from his mind. "I guess ya can say I just love ta be around Sharpedo. And Carvahna too." His flabbergasted frown returns back to his giant sharply toothy girn. "In fact, my first Pokemon was a Carvahna~! Caught it right outside me house~!"

That has him frown quizzically at him. "...outside your house...?"

"I'm from Pacifidlog Town. Ya know, the little ocean town East of Slateport." Eyes as blue as the sky directs themselves upward at it in a daydreaming haze. "I was swimming before I was walking." Teeth disappear under the faltering grin and it almost seems saddened a bit. "Wasn't the same after dad-..." Remembering that he is out in public in front of company he stops himself. One of his hands reaches back behind his head to rub at it awkwardly. "...sorry."

The way the darker skinned man suddenly flip-flops from cheerful to dejected shocks Maxie. What was a playful, even flirty, gesture on his part went South so quickly to a point where he was a tad uncomfortable. He just wasn't good with emotional... well _anything_...! But there is no way in the Distortion World he is going to abandon the other! Especially with that kicked Poocheyena expression! He's hesitant but he's able to lend a shaking comforting hand upon his own. "No, no you're all right." His thumb runs circles into the back of his hand. "...it's... it's tough losing loved ones. You shouldn't apologize for your pain." He does his best to smile in reassurance. The shy grin smiled back at his reassuring one has his hear swell. It is the cutest thing ever. Any frown or saddening expression on that man didn't suit him. And he'll do his best to keep him happy.

Little jolts of electricity start up in his hand sparking up to his heart when a large hand rests on top of his smaller one. "...thanks. I needed that."

His fre one is the last addition to the pile of hands sitting on the table. It feels so... _right_... just sitting there with their hands in each others. "It's my pleasure."

For a moment Archie sits in fron of Maxie with a Stantler caught in a pair of headlights look. The lankier man can't help but smile at the returning of that apple gloss to caramel cheeks. The ginger wants to pout when a hand is retracted from the pile so the other can cough embarrassingly into it. "Sooo... uhhh... ya from Lavaridge...?"

Ruby tresses slap against his face when he shakes his head. "I'm from a city in the Sinnoh region called Oreburgh. While I liked the museum, there's nothing really much there in the city. Just a silly old dirty mine."

Cooler watery colored eyes dilate in undistracted interest. "What's Sinnoh like? I've only stayed in Hoenn all me life."

Archie's child-like wonder is almost adorable to the man. The way he scoots closer peering up at him in anticipation on what he has to say brought a tender smile to his freckled face. "Sinnoh is a very cool to cold place. Unlike Hoenn there isn't much water around till you get closer to the Sinnoh Pokemon League. I haven't seen it since the ten-years I've lived moved here but there isn't any snow. I like how warm it is around this region. But sorry I'm going off topic. Overall it's a very sort of remote type of region, just like Hoenn but without the tourism. All they have there is its rich history of the creator Pokemon."

"I don't think I've seen snow unless it's been from an ice-type Pokemon's attack... If ya ever go back ta Sinnoh ya got ta take me back~! I'd like to say I've been to at least one of the other regions~!"

The smile on his chapped lips droops a bit at the mentioning of going back to his home region. Eyes shift nervously to his side as he curls away from the shorter man. "...I'll keep that in mind..."

His body stiffens upon feeling a massive hand clutches one of his tinier ones. "Ya don't have ta tell me what happened, but I'm here fer ya." Before he has much to say on the issue, Maxie yelps when he is yanked towards and against Archie.

After his shock wears off he finds himself grinning against. Since he is more than welcomed in this man's arms, as well as against his firm muscular chest, he doesn't hesitate to wrap his own arms around the other. "...thank you. And I as well."

Gorgeous and sweet...? Maxie had to claim this man as his own~!


End file.
